1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to intra-pixel convolution, and more particularly to intra-pixel convolution for AMOLED.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of organic materials in the electronics industry has increased recently and has led to low cost, high performance displays. Enhanced performance, such as increased luminance, has been achieved by using OLEDs. Furthermore, active-matrix OLEDs have been developed, resulting in brighter, larger and higher resolution OLED displays that dissipate less power than passive-matrix displays. However, the non-uniformity of the threshold voltage and mobility among the driving transistors seriously degrades the performance of the AMOLED display. Thus, a new AMOLED driving mechanism eliminating the non-uniformity issue is necessary.